Sandkit
by katthedancingqueen
Summary: What was Sandstorm like as a kit? Who were her real parents? Read to find out. Please Review! :) Constructive Criticism too, please. :)
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Leader: Bluestar a blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: Redtail a red tortoiseshell tom brother of Willowpelt, Patchpelt. Spottedleaf, and Leopardfoot

Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf a dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Dappletail: a light brown tabby she-cat with beautiful dapples

White-eye: an all white she-cat with one eye

Patchpelt: a black and white tom

Leopardfoot: a dark brown she-cat

Thrushpelt: a light gray tom

Tigerclaw: a dark tabby with mean amber eyes

Lionheart: a golden tom, brother of Goldenflower

Goldenflower: a pale ginger she-cat

Fuzzypelt: a spiky black tom

Whitestorm: a white tom

Mousefur: a dusky brown she-cat

Runningwind: a black and white tom

Queens:

Willowpelt: a silver tabby she-cat mother of Patchpelt's kits

Brindleface: a dappled brown she-cat mother of Redtail's kits

Frostfur: a white she-cat

Speckletail: a silver tabby with darker flecks

Robinwing: a brown red she-cat mother of Fuzzypelt's kits Dustkit and Ravenkit

Prologue

Brindleface felt a horrible pain coming from her belly. She let out a low moan as she flopped to the ground. Spottedleaf rushed over, along with Frostfur, her sister.

"Shh…" Spottedleaf soothed as she yowled to Frostfur to go get soaked moss and raspberry leaves.

"Here." Frostfur whispered as she dropped the herbs to the ground.

"Get Redtail. He'll want to be here." Brindleface feebly murmured.

Gently Spottedleaf started rubbing her swollen belly. Waves of pain radiated off Brindleface, and it felt like a badger had clawed her belly. Moans escaped her as she went deeper into her kitting and the kits inside her moved. "Get a thick twig!" Brindleface muttered sharply through gritted teeth. Carefully her mate, Redtail, set a medium sized twig beside her. She was in too much pain to utter a word of thanks as she bent her head to snatch the measly twig between her teeth. As another tsunami of pain swept across her, she clenched her teeth hard. With a sickening crack her twig exploded into a million pieces. Redtail rushed out to get another stick for his laboring mate.

"Here you go." Redtail murmured with strained love in his meow.

Grunting she adjusted her clumsy body to the right position to grasp her second twig. Again just as the twig made it into her yowling mouth. Another hurricane of pain crashed down on her. She let out a yowl of pain, as Spottedleaf stopped cold.

"A kit is coming!", she meowed either jubilantly or anxiously. It was seeming that Brindleface's kitting was not going well.

Just then Spottedleaf told her to push, to push with all her strength. She did. The next second a kit slid out. This kit did not start mewling feebly like kits were supposed to. As Spottedleaf nipped open the sac that encased it, this kit was greeted with low moans.

"The kit was stillborn, but I feel one more." Spottedleaf sorrowfully spoke.

Gently massaging her loosened belly, once more Spottedleaf firmly told her to push. And push she did. Unlike the other kit, this kit felt like it wanted to come out. As quick as a flash, the kit slid out. Speedily Spottedleaf nipped the sac to be greeted by an ear piercing yowl. A tired Brindleface flopped to the ground with a plop. Spottedleaf nudged the newborn kit over into the curve of Brindleface's fluffy belly, and the kit let out a contented sigh as she began to suckle.

"She's beautiful." Redtail said to his mate.

"What should we name her?", Brindleface asked.

"Whatever you want." Redtail retorted back.

"Sunkit?" Brindleface spouted names.

"No. How about Sandkit?" Redtail compromised.

"How lovely." Brindleface agreed.

Chapter I

It was a crisp leaf-bare morning with few birds chirping and chuttering. Whitestorm stood at the entrance of the peaceful camp, watching for intruders.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Sandkit

In the distance Sandkit heard a squirrel gnawing at acorns. The wind was making the leaves rustle in the trees. The sky had a few gray clouds spread out among the vast blueness. The scent of oncoming leaf-bare came into her nose, along with the cozy, milky scent of the nursery.

Robinwing was sleeping; Brindleface, her mother was still sleeping. Nobody was awake except for the ever-vigilant Whitestorm. The all-white tom sat ardently and alert for intruders. The few birds that were up chirped and chirped away. Whitestorm just looked on. Sandkit felt a bubble of nervous excitement well up somewhere deep in her belly; today would be the day of her apprentice ceremony, along with Dustkit and Ravenkit. The toms were almost like littermates to her; they always played together and she had no littermates of her, except for Littlekit of course who was in StarClan.

Slowly the pale ginger she-kit crept up behind the big, white warrior. Silently the little kit crept along the light snow that graced the ground in white patches. With a low cry Sandkit pounced on the warrior. Whitestorm jumped, thinking the young kit was an intruder, he swirled around quick as a fox just to see a harmless kit staring at him. He let out a playful growl.

"Sandkit, I thought you were an intruder!", the tom chided.

"Sorry." Sandkit muttered, though her eyes said something different.

Just then Brindleface stirred. The reddish-brown queen had a grogginess to her as she ambled out of the nursery. "Sandkit! Don't disturb Whitestorm!" The queen scolded at her daughter. The whole of ThunderClan was beginning to wake. Bluestar strolled gracefully from her hidden den at the top of the highrock. Tigerclaw and Lionheart padded confidently out of the warriors den and sat in the middle of the clearing. Out ambled Redtail, her father. The tortoiseshell tom sauntered over to Bluestar's lichen covered den. Inside he went.

Meanwhile Brindleface grabbed Sandkit by the scruff and carried her back into the overcrowded nursery. The nursery that already had enough kits just kept getting more with Willowpelt, who was expecting Patchpelt's kits moved into the den. The gray tabby queen was still deep in a dreamy sleep. With a gentle plop Brindleface set Sandkit down on the ground. Then the queen started washing Sandkit vigorously. "You need to look nice, Sandkit. Today is your apprentice ceremony!" The queen let out excitedly. Just the though of her apprentice ceremony gave Sandkit goosebumps.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sandkit, Dustkit, and Ravenkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons now, and are ready to become apprentices. From now on until you become warriors you shall be Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Dustpaw. Sandpaw, your mentor shall be...Whitestorm. Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Tigerclaw, and Dustpaw, your mentor shall be Redtail!" Bluestar meowed as the mentors climbed up the highrock to see their apprentices. Whitestorm gently touched Sandpaw with his nose.

"Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Ravenpaw! Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Ravenpaw!" The whole of ThunderClan shouted, Robinwing, Windflight, Redtail, and Brindleface the loudest, their faces masks of pride, joy, and happiness.

Sandpaw felt ready to burst with excitement. Finally she was an apprentice! Whitestorm came up to her and nudged her. "Come on. We're all going to show you the territory." The humongous white tom meowed.

They set off at a brisk pace. Sandpaw had to stretch her legs as long as they would go to keep up with the senior warriors. Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were having an even harder time keeping up though. They lagged far behind at the end of the patrol. "Come on slow pokes!" Sandpaw taunted.

The forest was beautiful around leaf-fall. The leaves were turning a medley of yellows, oranges, reds, and browns. A handful of birds chirped and chuttered, and Sandpaw heard the rushing, fast, river at the edge of ThunderClan's border, where they met with RiverClan. This is so big! Sandpaw thought to herself. How would she be able to remember it all? Mice scuttled about the forest floor. Sandpaw dropped into a hunting crouch and began to move forward.

The rest of the patrol had gone silent. The mouse was still ignorant as can be. Sandpaw got ready to pounce. The thought of her first catch made has tail twitch in excitement. The leaves rustled as she twitched her tail. The leaves had alerted her mouse that she was there. Quick as lightning she sprang forward, but the mouse was too quick. Sandpaw heard a crack and spun around to see that she had chased her mouse right into the paws of her father, Redtail. Her father's whiskers twitched as Sandpaw let out an exasperated sigh. "This is the Owl Tree." Whitestorm thundered.

A spotted owl hooted in the tall oak. At that sound Sandpaw jumped. Whitestorm's whiskers just twitched, while Tigerclaw remained stonily silent. Poor Ravenpaw looked terrified of his mentor.

The band of cats walked on to the snake rocks. Sandpaw heard a blood-chilling sound. "Be careful Sandpaw", Redtail and Whitestorm warned in unity. Dustpaw didn't looked the slightest bit scared. "Let's get out of here." Sandpaw muttered to herself.  
"What was that, Sandpaw?" Whitestorm questioned.

"Oh nothing!" Sandpaw said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sandkit Chap. 3

"Focus Sandpaw! Tuck your paws under your haunches! There you go!" Whitestorm coached.

Sandpaw was hunting. This was her second day of being an apprentice, and it was not all it was cracked up to be. Already she had visited the elders four times, cracking ticks and changing bedding. Her claws ached from the clawing of moss.

Birds chittered and squirrels gnawed on acorns in the distance. A gentle breeze rustled the canopy of leaves sheltering her from the sky. The woods had the delicious musky smell Sandpaw had grown used to. A mouse skittered beneath a brittle twig, crouching under some yellow and red leaves for camouflage.

Squaring her shoulders, she bunched her hindquarters, ready to spring. Her claws slid in and out impatiently. _If you want to learn to hunt, you'll need to be patient!_ She sprung into the air, her legs expertly pushing her through the air to land on her prey. Already she could taste it. _But remember you can't eat prey. You have to feed the clan first._ Her paws landed accurately on the mouse, a life ended with a quick nip to the neck. It didn't even have time to squeak.

Quickly she buried her prey, to come back to it later. Scanning the area she caught the scent of a plump rabbit, burrowing in a hole. Slowly the rabbit crept out of the burrow, peeking out looking for predators. Carefully Sandpaw dashed behind a thick tree. The rabbit never noticed her. Never taking her eyes off her prey, the pale ginger she-cat leaped out at the rabbit. Screeching in surprise, the rabbit bounded off into the maze of trees. _I need to catch this. The elders will love it._ Sandpaw needed to catch this.

Tearing after the apple of her eye, she raced after the fleeting white tail. A thick branch swished in the wind. She chased after the rabbit, finally coming to a stop, cornering it in an abandoned fox den. _I've got you now._ Sandpaw leaped after the rabbit landing squarely on the rabbit's back. With a quick nip to the neck and an ear-piercing screech, it was dead.

Doubling back to fetch her mouse from earlier, she tore through the trees, a shower of gold and red leaves falling, but to slow to land on her back. If felt so freeing to Sandpaw, racing through the forest she called home.

Her legs pumped faster and faster, her strides growing longer and longer with each step. Around her the trees of the forest blurred into a brown and green blob, her swift feet gracefully avoiding low branches and trees.

Red, brown, orange, yellow, and gold leaves dotted the squishy autumn ground. Slowly the camp came into view, the gray ravine glittering with morning dew and sunshine dappling the ground, a few rays filtering in through the trees. She dashed on through the forest floor, sliding down the slippery ravine. Abruptly she came to a stop, crashing into a boulder. She landed with a plop.

Tentatively testing out each paw, she got back up and ambled into the camp. She then promptly strolled to the elders' den, basking in the warm glow of pride. "Is that rabbit for us?," Patchpelt, her uncle, rasped with a lick of his lips.

"Yes silly!"

"That looks very good."

Carefully she laid it down, leaving it near Dappletail. "Thank you."

With a feeling of self accomplishment, Sandpaw trodded over to the fresh-kill pile grabbing a juicy vole from the big mound.


	5. Chapter 5

Timelapse, right around when Rusty becomes an apprentice

Sandpaw trotted off to the apprentices' den to get some well earned sleep. As soon as she hit the floor she drifted off into unconsciousness. She woke to a cat prodding her back. It was Dustpaw. "Come on! Bluestar called a clan meeting!"

Sandpaw groggily pulled herself to her paws and dragged herself out to the clearing. Bluestar was sitting with an unfamiliar cat who stank like a kittypet. Scrutinizing him more she saw a collar with jingling tags. _He was a kittypet!_ Why would Bluestar bring a kittypet into the camp? The orange tom's pelt gleamed like fire, but his body was plump and full, giving off the aura of an easy kittypet life, not like that of a warrior. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet around the Highrock for a clan meeting," Bluestar yowled. The orange kittypet, called Rusty, perked up at the sound of Bluestar's voice. Staring at Bluestar with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _He must be confused about the clan customs._

"Lately we have been short on apprentices," Sandpaw felt like the air had been knocked out of her. She realized this kittypet was joining ThunderClan, her clan.

"So, by the guidance of StarClan, I have chosen this cat," she said, motioning to Rusty, "To join ThunderClan. By the powers of StarClan this cat is now Firepaw!" Longtail was bristling his fur visibly along with Darkstripe, while Lionheart and Frostfur looked uneasy about the fact that a kittypet was joining the clan. Firepaw, as he was now named, had a mixture of embarrassment and pride on his face. Longtail stood up. "We can't let a kittypet into the clan! What are you thinking," Longtail screeched.

"I am your leader and my word is law," Bluestar calmly retorted, but only after Longtail had leaped up to the Highrock and pounced on Rusty. _Oh no, the kittypet doesn't know any battle moves! He's going to get injured._ Surprisingly, though, the kittypet unsheathed his claws and raked them down Longtail's side. That just angered the pale tabby more and the two toms became a whirling and screeching ball of fur.

After a while of this Longtail finally grabbed Firepaw's collar. Firepaw was struggling to breathe. Longtail kept on pulling the collar, and Sandpaw heard a sickening snap. _Don't let it be Firepaw's neck!_ She looked up at the Highrock where the two toms had just been fighting only moments ago. Longtail held a red thing in his mouth and his ear had a nasty scratch that was dripping blood down one side of his face. Firepaw had a few injuries, but otherwise had made out okay. Sandpaw looked him over again and she realized the red thing in Longtail's mouth was Firepaw's collar. "ThunderClan! StarClan approve of Firepaw! I shall mentor this young apprentice." Promptly Bluestar started digging a little hole to bury the collar. Sandpaw felt a wave of envy. _It wasn't fair that this Firepaw got Bluestar as a mentor! He was even a clan cat!_ Longtail just grumbled and headed off to Spottedleaf's den. Sandpaw could visibly see Spottedleaf mooning over Firepaw. _Well you're a medicine cat and you can't have a mate!_

Firepaw leaped down from the Highrock and settled himself beside Graypaw. The two already looked like old friends. Dustpaw had broken sort of aura around him and Sandpaw remembered that his mentor and her father had just died. It had come to a shock to the whole clan that Redtail, who had been their faithful deputy for moons, had died so suddenly. Dustpaw had been sitting by Darkstripe, his new mentor. "What do you think of the new kittypet?," Dustpaw asked, snapping Sandpaw out of her thoughts. "He's okay. But why does he get Bluestar as a mentor? It's not fair if you ask me," Sandpaw answered. The pale she-cat gazed across the clan. There were plenty of cats who could've mentored Firepaw. Mousefur, Runningwind, Sandpaw could see why Bluestar didn't let Longtail though, it was obvious those two didn't get along, and Willowpelt. _Wow, Bluestar was right. We are short on warriors._ Still, Bluestar could've chosen another cat. Sandpaw turned to give Firepaw a glare. She heard Graypaw whispering to Firepaw that she wasn't usually this bad tempered. _Hmmph._ Turning to Dustpaw she whispered that Firepaw could never be a warrior. Truthfully Sandpaw could see that he had the makings of a warrior. The way he fought with Longtail, Sandpaw couldn't get over the way he fearlessly charged into it. She was amazed. Firepaw and Graypaw were bounding off to the apprentice's den. They were so happy it was annoying.

Sandpaw motioned for Dustpaw to come over with her to share a mouse she had caught earlier. Dustpaw happily joined her. Sandpaw bit into the mouse and the juicy flavors exploded into her mouth, a mixture of the musky forest tang with a tangy meat scent. It was delicious. Dustpaw kept on praising her for her hunting skills.

Quite soon, the two apprentices were finished eating their mouse. The sun was setting and the stars were coming out. It was getting a little cool for Sandpaw's taste. She headed off to the apprentice's den. She hoped Firepaw wouldn't make his nest near hers. That would be terrible.

Firepaw and Graypaw were scraping together some moss into a nest for Firepaw. Luckily his nest was nestled between Ravenpaw's and Graypaw's. _Good he'll be their problem._ She paused near Firepaw's nest. "Thank StarClan, that kittypet's nest isn't near mine. The stench would keep me up all night!" Sandpaw felt a little guilty when she saw the hurt spread on Firepaw's face. _It's fine. I wasn't mean._ Still, when Dustpaw joined in, she couldn't help but have a part of her want Dustpaw to stop. _But Dustpaw is my friend._ She turned around a few times in her nest to get comfortable and then drifted off to sleep.

By the time Sandpaw woke up the sun was just rising and the sky was painted a beautiful pink-orange color. _Oh great. Today I might have to train with Firepaw._ Mousefur was on guard. Whitestorm was already up, along with Bluestar, Darkstripe, Lionheart, and Tigerclaw. Her mentor waved her over with his thick tail. "Today we're going hunting. Go get Firepaw."

"Okay," Sandpaw answered. _Ugh, why did it have to be Firepaw? Of all the apprentices!_

Sandpaw strolled into the apprentice's den. She prodded Firepaw. "Wake up! We're going hunting!" Firepaw blinked a few times. After a moment of realization he propped himself up and began cleaning himself hastily. Sandpaw started walking away and Firepaw quickly jumped up to follow her.

Whitestorm and Bluestar were already waiting for them at the entrance of the camp. _That kittypet made me late! I wish I didn't have to train with him!_ In the distance Sandpaw heard the faint chirping of birds and the quiet scuttling of prey. _Today will be good hunting. As long as Firepaw doesn't scare away all the prey._ She nodded to Whitestorm and the four cats were off.

"Today we'll be hunting near the Great Sycamore," Bluestar said.

It felt good to be racing through the forest, the wind in her fur and the feeling of her legs pumping faster and faster. Firepaw wasn't too slow.

Soon they reached the Great Sycamore. "Why don't we go over the basic stalking techniques? First, it depends on what animal you are stalking. Mice can feel you coming whereas voles can hear you. So when stalking mice you must," Whitestorm let off.

"Step lightly?"

"Yes, Firepaw. Good job. And with voles you must," Whitestorm continued.

"Stalk silently," Sandpaw answered impatiently.

"Yes, Sandpaw," Whitestorm said while dropping down to a hunting crouch.

Sandpaw bent down and copied his stance. "Very good Sandpaw," Bluestar spoke quietly, while motioning for Firepaw to try.

The red tom dropped down into a hunting crouch and, Sandpaw had to admit, it wasn't terrible like she thought it would be. "Good Firepaw, just tuck your legs in more," Bluestar coached.

With a look of determination in his eyes, Firepaw scrunched himself into another, tighter, crouch. His tail was perfectly still. Sandpaw saw a mouse nibbling on a nut near a root of a oak tree. She lifted her tail slightly. Paw by paw, she slithered forward. So far the mouse was completely unaware she was stalking it.

Firepaw, Whitestorm, and Bluestar were all now watching her intently. With their gazes fixed on her, Sandpaw felt self-conscious. Carefully, as not to make any noise, Sandpaw bunched her legs together into a powerful leap. She landed squarely on the mouse, who only had time to stare at her.

Silently, she thanked StarClan for her prey. The mouse smelled wonderful, and Sandpaw felt the urge to eat it. _Well, you can't! First apprentices have to feed the elders!_ Quickly she buried her prey.


End file.
